Bored Kishu
by Chiclets
Summary: This is what happens when kishu gets bored. KxI


Bored Kishu

Ichigo walked to her room cheerfully. This had been a really good day. She fell on to her bed and shoved her face into the strawberry colored pillows. _Awww this is absolutely wonderful. A day off, no sight of those stupid aliens and_ she was cut off by an unwanted voice. A voice that was all too familiar.

"Hello there kitten! I'm very bored, mind if I stay here?" Kishu said. She stayed on her bed for a second before leaping up. She decided it wasn't the best idea with the perverted alien in her bedroom. She sat down in a chair by her desk and leaned back. Kishu frowned. Why wasn't she going mew or cat-like appendages popping out at the surprise? He sat down on her bed, trying his best to get on her nerves. She ignored his presence yet again.

"Ichigo, can I have a kiss?" he asked. She made no attempt to try and stop him from coming any closer to her. He shrugged and put his lips against hers. She didn't do anything. Kishu pulled away.

"What's wrong Ichigo why aren't you fighting me?" Kishu looked disappointed Ichigo continued to sit. Just then an idea popped into her head. She sat back and closed her eyes. Kishu lay back on her bed. He sighed in annoyance. He walked over and poked her in the side. Ichigo jumped up. She was very ticklish.

"Kishu you perverted evil alien!" she screamed. He had finally got what he had come for. But he decided that it wasn't enough. Ichigo sat on her bed and rubbed her temples.

"Seriously Kishu I really don't know what to do with you." she said.

"Kiss me!" he said. Ichigo moved out of his way as he ran to her. He crashed on to the bed.

"Ichigo!" he whined as he rubbed his head, which he hit on the headboard. "That really hurt!" he whined again. Ichigo sat back down continuing her plan to ignore the annoying alien. She thought that he just might go away. Wrong.

Kishu poked her again in the side. She jumped into the air. Every part of her wanted to explode but she figured that's just what he wanted. Kishu laughed. He poked her in the side again. This time Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out. Kishu laughed again. Ichigo's plan was ruined. She exploded. She yelled and yelled and yelled. The alien just smirked at her.

"Thanks Ichigo, I love you too honey!" he said just hen he started to teleport. _Oh no, he isn't getting away this easily!_ She ran to him and grabbed his foot. He fell to the ground and Ichigo fell on top of him. Kishu pulled up his head only for it to fall back on the ground.

"Ouch, Ichigo do you mind, you really are heavier than you look!" he shouted.

"Well your not leaving, I'm not finished with you!" Kishu smiled.

"Is there something you want kitty cat?" Ichigo sat up, Kishu still under her.

"Give me a second to think numb skull." she said. Kishu struggled to wiggle free. No luck.

"Stay! This is part of your punishment!" she said._ Guess it's a good thing that my parents aren't here._ She thought._ But now, what to d with the perverted annoyance that is currently under me? Got it!_ She stood up. Kishu followed.

"Got anything yet honey, I'm still bored." he smirked. Ichigo hugged on to him. He was shocked.

"Yeah!" she said cheerfully. She walked closer and closer until there was no positively no space in between the two teens. She pushed her mouth against his. He stood there for a minute before he responded. They continued to kiss for a while. Ichigo forgot the plan. She had truly lost herself in attempt to get Kishu back. Just then Ichigo felt a tongue on her bottom lip. She almost allowed it in, but she remembered all of a sudden. She pulled away.

"Hey!" Kishu said. Ichigo smirked. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You needed to be taught a lesson. Don't mess with me when I am in a good mood." she said and turned to walk out. "I won't tell if you won't." she winked and exited the room leaving behind a very confused Kishu.

**The End**

_**And this is what happens when you get bored. Alright people if y'all have read my other stories then you guys know what I want. Con-crit peeps see y'all lata!**_


End file.
